


The Brightest Star Of Them All

by worldwideawesome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Illnesses, Mentions of Yuri's Parents, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwideawesome/pseuds/worldwideawesome
Summary: Nikolai has always been there for Yuri but finally has to let him go.





	The Brightest Star Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it!

Nikolai Plisetsky knew Yuri was special the moment he lay eyes on him. Sure, that's what every new grandpa said about their grandchild, but there was something different about Yuri. Something that differed him from the other babies in the hospital and Nikolai knew that he was the best thing to ever happen to him.

With a deadbeat father and a mother who couldn't care less, Nikolai was constantly looking after Yuri. Of course, he never minded it. In fact, looking after Yuri was his favourite thing to do. He just wished that for the boy's sake he had more than just his grandpa to love him and see how special he was.

When Yuri was just 3 Nikolai decided to take him ice skating for the first time. After once seeing Victor Nikiforov compete and being totally aww struck, ice skating was all Yuri ever talked about. As Nikolai took Yuri onto the ice and showed him the basics, he got to watch as his grandson fell in love with the ice. And without even noticing it, Nikolai's new favourite thing became watching Yuri skate. That's why, despite the lack of money, he continued to take Yuri skating and finally got him lessons.

Not long after that, Yuri's mother finally left without a trace or a final goodbye. Despite it having been on the cards for ages as she'd only started showing up every few weeks, it still broke his heart every time Yuri asked when mummy was coming home. To try and make him feel better Nikolai decided to get Yuri a cat from the shelter. Yuri had of course been delighted as he picked out a small black and white kitten and called it Puma Tiger Scorpion or Potya for short, much to Nikolai's amusement.

As Yuri got older his skating became better and better. So good in fact that he was scouted by the one and only Yakov Feltsman who also happened to be Victor's coach. With Yakov as a coach, Yuri became more professional and started to compete in larger competitions, winning them each time with a large smile on his face. Nikolai would be lying if he said he wasn't happy for Yuri. He loved seeing him so happy and free while doing something he loved as a profession, he was just worried. Worried as to how the pressure of being a professional figure skater may get to him someday, of how the fame may ruin him and take away his precious childhood. In fact, he was terrified of what the fame at such a young age may do to him. But despite his worries, he let it be. Yuri was doing something he was amazing at and loved, and Nikolai couldn't be happier for him.

Nikolai remembered the first time he officially met Victor Nikiforov. It was a cold night and Nikolai had decided to pick Yuri up from the rink instead of having him walk home in the cold and him risk catching a cold. When he walked into the rink he caught sight of a long, silver-haired boy who he recognised as Victor, ruffling Yuri's hair affectionately despite his protests. As Victor turned around, his eyes locked with Nikolai's and his love heart shaped smile only grew. That night despite Yuri's whining, he and Victor had a lengthy chat about random things (a lot of which were about Yuri despite his very obvious presence). Nikolai's worrying for Yuri and his skating profession quickly came to an end as he knew that with friends and role models as great as Victor, Yuri would be just fine.

After a few more years, Nikolai finally met Victor's fiancée Yuuri and Yuri's friend Otabek, both of whom clearly adored Yuri just as Victor did. Nikolai was glad that Yuri had managed to make so many great friends. While Victor and Yuuri acted both as supportive parents and friends at the same time, Otabek acted like a best friend. Nikolai knew that they were among the best things to ever happen to Yuri and knew that no matter what they'd stand beside him and take care of him. All Nikolai could be was grateful to them as he knew that he didn't have long left and his only wish was that when he was gone Yuri would still have someone to look out for him and to be there for him.

On Yuri's 17th birthday, Nikolai knew that it was going to be one of the last, if not the last birthday of Yuri's he'd be around for. Despite the fact that he wouldn't be around for Yuri much longer, he made sure to make this birthday a special one. One that in years to come Yuri would cherish and look back at as one of the best times spent with his grandpa. That year he threw a private party for just him and Yuri where they sat happily and talked together, eating homemade pirozhki which they'd both made together as a substitute for cake. Despite the simplicity of the party, it was one of the best days of Yuri's life and one he would treasure forever.

When Christmas finally arrived, Nikolai knew that this was it for him. He'd been growing weaker since Yuri's birthday and could barely even move from his bed without having to get the help of Yuri and pain medications. Yuri had managed to convince the doctors to let him go home for one last Christmas together as a family. The last one before Yuri would be alone in the world for the first time without his grandpa. The doctors had agreed and now, on Christmas day as Yuri sat beside Nikolai's bed and soaked up all of the remaining time with his grandpa, Nikolai handed Yuri a small necklace with a star and an angle on it. When Yuri asked what it meant, Nikolai had told him that as long as he kept the necklace with him he'd always be with him no matter what, as he was soon to be the angel and Yuri would always be the star that shines the brightest. Together they were the perfect team, and although they may be apart for a bit they'd be together again one day. With tears streaming down Yuri's face, he gently leaned over and gave a kiss to Nikolai's temple, telling him that he'd never forget him and thanking him for all he'd done for him.

That night as Yuri lay asleep next to Nikolai, Nikolai remembered the day Yuri was born. How he'd known he was special, and he was right. Yuri Plisetsky was special. After all, he was the brightest star of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any requests for me then feel free to ask.


End file.
